


Snowball Fights

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany has decided to be less considerate to his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fights

Germany woke up to the sounds of Prussia yelling in the back garden. He took a moment to glare at the ceiling before getting up from the bed and looking out the window.

“Hey, West, bet you can’t find me!” yelled Prussia from the garden, lying on top of the snow and wearing only a white pair of boxers.

“What are you doing Bruder?!” shouted Germany. “You’re going to get sick!”

Germany put on his shoes, grabbed the first coat he found, and stormed out of the house to get his brother back inside whether he liked it or not.

He opened the door and had a snowball hit his face straight on.

“Kesesese! Your reflexes suck, West!” said Prussia, holding another snowball in his hand.

Germany took a deep breath, reminded himself that they were immortals and thus if his brother got sick he would suffer justified pain but would otherwise be alright. Once he had told himself that, he pushed up his sleeves, and proceeded to pummel his brother with snowballs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this little fic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
